Zahur
Zahur is a woman in Nardah found in the building just east of the bank. She cleans grimy herbs for 200 coins per herb. She will decant potions into 3-dose, 2-dose, or 1-dose potions at a cost some coins per extra vial needed to decant the potions. Decanting potions Zahur can decant potions into 3-dose potions, 2-dose potions, or 1-dose potions. Player can either talk with her or use her right-click options. She will decant all the potions in the player's inventory, noted or unnoted, into the option that the player chooses. Decanting potions into smaller doses requires more vials. This means that the player needs extra empty vials. Players can deal with this in two ways. The first (and recommended) option is to have the necessary empty vials, noted or unnoted, in the player's inventory. Using this option Zahur does not charge any coins to decant potions. The alternative option is to pay Zahur for the extra vials. Zahur will charge the player 2gp for an empty vial. Example: A player asks Zahur to decant four 4-dose potions (16 doses total) into 3-dose potions. Zahur decants the potions into five 3-dose potions (15 doses) and one 1-dose potion (for 16 doses total). Two extra vials are required for this, so Zahur charges the player the market price for two vials. If vials are currently selling for 10 coins, the player will thus spend 20 coins. If a player does not have enough coins in inventory to cover the cost of all the vials needed then Zahur will not decant the potions. Instead, she will inform the player that the player does not have enough coins to cover the costs of the decanting. It is strongly recommended to use noted potions and noted empty vials for players who want to decant potions in bulk. This often reduces the number of runs the player must make between the bank and Zahur to just one. History Zahur originally only cleaned herbs. Later, when she began decanting potions, she only decanted unnoted potions to unnoted 3-dose potions, charging 50 coins per inventory converted (regardless of how many potions were in inventory). At the time, the player did not have to supply empty vials for the decanting, as Zahur's fee covered this service. Indeed, Zahur would not use a player's vials if a player brings some. Players having Zahur decant unnoted potions had to make sure to have room in inventory for the potions generated this way, or Zahur would refuse to decant them. Even if you brought exactly 50 gold and 21 4-dose potions, she would not decant them into 28 3-dose potions, claiming there wasn't enough inventory room. Thus, the most effcient way to decant 4-dose potions into 3-doses was to alternate between taking 20 and 19 4-dose potions. Your gold pile occupied a space, giving you only 27 inventory spaces to deal with. Taking 20 4-dose potions would have her split them into 26 3-dose potions and 1 2-dose potion. For the next trip, you would take 19 4-dose potions with the 2-dose still in your inventory and they would be split into 26 3-dose potions. This was the most efficient way for your money and time until she started to take noted potions. When Zahur began decanting noted potions, the decanting cost was changed to a flat fee of 50 coins per inventory decanted. However, this allowed some player get large numbers of vials at very low cost. Example: The player could bring a 100 noted 4-dose potions to Zahur, decant them into 2-dose potions for only 50 coins, and thus have 200 noted 2-dose potions. The player could then go to Bob Barter and have him combine the 2-dose potions back into 4-does potions, leaving the player with 100 4-dose potions and 100 empty vials. The player thus obtained 100 vials for only 50 coins. Jagex later changed this so that Zahur charged 2GP for each vial she needed in decanting potions. Trivia * Before the 2007 herbal update, herbs were unidentified herbs, or "unids". Players with the proper Herblore level would be able to identify herbs. Higher level herbs would remain unidentified herbs. Zahur could identify a player's higher level unids for 200 coins each. * Zahur's herb-cleaning ability is seldom used, because a player who can use any herb in a potion already has the ability to clean it, for free. If the player can't clean the herb, there is still no reason to pay to have it clean. It can remain in bank until the player has the level to clean it. If the player intends to sell the herb, grimy herbs can be sold on the Grand Exchange as well as clean ones. Also she does not clean noted herbs and cleans at the same speed a player would normally clean them. nl:Zahur Category:Nardah